Ayo technology
by viicoviic
Summary: SongFic SasuHina. Odiaba verla en ese escenario,aborrecia cada segundo que pasaba sin poder tocarla y se enfurecía al notar su notable erección entre sus piernas. LEMON.


_**~ Ayo technology **__( Songfic SasuHina)  
_**_Canción:_**_ Ayo technology - Milow__  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/General  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ SONGFIC_

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Ayo technology ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

* * *

El escenario se mantuvo oscuro. La música comenzó a sonar y él no pudo apartar los ojos de aquel pequeño podium. Con la barra metálica en el centro, pudo observar con deleite la hermosa figura que se le ofrecía en aquel baile privado. Todas las noches era lo mismo…

Había acabado obsesionándose con aquella mujer, con la chica que bailaba en aquel bar de mala muerte. Todas las noches pedía su copa y se sentaba en uno de los rincones, disfrutando del maravilloso cuerpo y los sensuales movimientos.

Como su pelo se deslizaba por la barra metálica junto con su cuerpo. Veía su piel erizarse al tacto con la frialdad metálica, sin embargo, como la buena streaper que era, no dejaba que ese detalle se viese demasiadas veces.

_She work it girl, she work the pole__.  
She break it down, she take it low.  
She fine as hell, she about the dough.  
She doing her thing out on the floor._

En aquel momento, no podía perderla de vista. Verla gatear por el escenario al ritmo de la suave música y el movimiento hipnotizante de sus caderas. Era un sentimiento puramente sexual el que le unía a ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente corto como para que nadie lo notara y lo suficiente largo como para que ella se relamiese los labios y la erección de su entrepierna le doliese de una forma infernal.

No era la primera vez que lo hacia. La primera vez que cruzaron miradas, ella lo miró con curiosidad y desconcierto. La segunda le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Todas las demás fueron insinuantes provocaciones que no hacían más que encender la pasión que Sasuke sentía y la furia por no poder saciarla.

_Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Got the way she shakin'  
Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her,  
go crazy face it._

Vio a un hombre viejo, demasiado mayor para estar en aquel lugar, alargar el brazo y meterle un par de billetes en la goma de su ropa interior. La chica le lanzó un beso coqueto junto a una divertida risa mientras el hombre se dedicaba a alabarla y mirarla de una forma pervertida.

Sintió su enfado crecer. Deseaba tocarla, alargar el brazo y rodearle la cintura, apegándola a el y sentir ese cuerpo temblar de placer. En el fondo, la odiaba por calentarlo de esa manera y luego olvidarse, hacerse la tonta y desaparecer entre la gente y las luces del bar.

Varias veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo siguiéndola. Haba conseguido llegar hasta la puerta de su camerino y se había quedado inerte. Con la mano suspendida en el aire y a centímetros del pomo, se reprendía por su estupidez y volvía sobre sus pasos. Enfadado, frustrado y caliente.

_She's so much more than you're used to  
She know's just how to move to seduce you  
She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot  
Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop._

Apretó los dientes. Pensó que tal vez un baile privado lo calmaría, sin embargo, se había equivocado. Verla metida en aquella vitrina lo enfurecía. No podía tocarla, oler su perfume… Solo mirar. Se cansaba de hacer siempre lo mismo. Deseaba acariciar su pálida piel y agarrar con fuerza sus largos cabellos azulados.

Nuevamente, los ojos perlas volvieron a cruzarse con los oscuros. Sasuke notó como una picara sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a deslizarse el sujetador, haciendo que la respiración del Uchiha se cortara.

Tan grandes, firmes y apetecibles. Deseó morderlos con hambre y arrancarle gemidos a aquella garganta de infarto. Nunca se había calentado tanto en su vida. La excitación le dolía y verla a trabes del cristal, lo cabreaba.

_She always ready, when you want it she want it  
Like a nympho, the info  
I show you where to meet her  
On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'  
If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want_

No supo como habían llegado a eso, sin embargo, no iba a cuestionar los métodos que le habían llevado a aquel fin. Ahí estaba el, metido en aquel pequeño cuarto oscuro de la limpieza, rodeado de escobas y productos químicos mientras envestía con fuerza a aquella chica.

La agarró del cabello y tiró de él hasta obligarla a mirar al techo. Fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre su garganta y la lamió con pasión, mordiéndola y clavándole los dientes de vez en cuando. Los gemidos habían quedado aras y se habían convertido en gritos.

No le hacia el amor. Simplemente, estaba liberando la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo. Se la estaba follando de una forma animal y ella solo suplicaba por más. A cada empuje, él se clavaba en lo más profundo de su ser y ella abría los ojos y la boca, tratando de soportar el placer y llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno. Pero Sasuke no la dejaba. Le gustaba verla de aquella forma, casi asfixiada por el placer y con los ojos vidriosos.

La apretó contra la pared, notando sus senos aplastados contra su duro pecho. Se movió de una forma frenética y notó como ella lo aferraba con fuerza, gritando con desespero y contorsionando su cuerpo del placer.

_Baby It's a new age,  
You like my new craze  
Let's get together  
Maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy,  
Spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here,  
you got me saying_

Otra vez había vuelto al escenario. En la mente de Sasuke, la seguía notando igual de deseable, sin embargo, le gustaba más verla gimiendo y suplicando por placer. Notó como ella lo miraba fijamente mientras se apretaba a la barra y bajaba con sensualidad. Nuevamente lo estaba provocando.

Aquello le causó gracia. Ella lo incitaba de aquella manera para que luego se la tirase con salvajismo. Apuró su trago de vodka y salió del local. Si ella era la que provocaba las circunstancias, no seria él quien no se dejase caer en la tentación. Puede que después de todo, la noche si fuese divertida.

_In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
Just how it be, on me, backstrokin',  
Sweat soaking  
All into my set sheets  
When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
What should I do, on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law_

Le apretó las caderas, obligándola a descender de golpe sobre su miembro. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y gimió con fuerza. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y brillantes. Sasuke la siguió apretando contra él, obligándola a seguir su acelerado ritmo mientras el ojinegro apoyaba su espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Gemía mientras ella se movía sobre él y lo cabalgaba con pasión.

Sus cuerpo sudaban y sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación. Los gemidos y gritos rebotaban contra las paredes y la habitación olía a sexo. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y amos se mordían con picardía, jugando a aquel juego morboso y pervertido.

La empujó, arrojándola sobre la cama y posesionándose encima de ella. Le sujetó los brazos en alto, inmovilizándola con una de sus manos mientras la que le quedaba libre la apretaba por la cintura. La sujetó para embestirla con fuerza, clavándose en lo más hondo y gimiendo de satisfacción.

El cuerpo femenino rebotaba ante los bruscos movimientos y ella se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de todo aquello y gimiendo del gusto. Sintió próximo su orgasmo y lo abrazó con las piernas, obligando al Uchiha a enterarse en ella y no dejando que se separase. Notó como explotaba en su interior y sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban en pequeños espasmos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y gimió. Aquello había sido espectacular.

Se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de la sensación posterior al orgasmo y notando como sus músculos se relajaban. Cuando él se retiró de su interior, ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró por el placentero roce final. Los ojos oscuros de él la miraron con un extraño ardor brillante e, inmediatamente, volvió a apretarse contra ella, devorándole la boca y apretando su sexo contra el de ella. Empezaba a crecer, a endurecerse como una barra de hierro… y supo que nada de eso había terminado aun.

_Different style, different move,  
Damn I like the way you move  
Girl you got me thinking about,  
All the things I'd do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty  
We can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen_

La empujó contra el banco de la cocina y la penetró de una estocada. El gemido salió con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Esa mujer lo provocaba con cada mirada, con cada palabra o movimiento. Caminaba con un pequeño contoneo de caderas que lo hipnotizaba de una forma estúpida y le gritaba con sus ojos que la penetrara con salvajismo y lujuria.

Le encantaba como se movía. Como se retorcía de placer y como su interior lo abrazaba con humedad y calidez. Cada día era lo mismo, había pasado de ir a buscarla al bar a ser él quien le abriese la puerta de su departamento y la besase con furia mientras derrábala puerta. No sabía nada de ella, solo su nombre. En cierta manera, nada más le interesaba, solo que ella le pertenecía, que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Únicamente, odiaba despertar cada mañana y no verla en su cama Algo le carcomía el interior cuando abría los ojos y no veía su cuerpo desnudo junto al de él. Tan solo una pequeña nota era testigo de que ella había pasado la noche. Un papel que todas las mañanas aparecía en la almohada con la marca del brillo labial dibujando un beso.

_Baby It's a new age,_  
_You like my new craze_  
_Let's get together_  
_Maybe we can start a new phase_  
_The smokes got the club all hazy,_  
_Spotlights don't do you justice baby_  
_Why don't you come over here, you got me saying_

Otra vez un baile. Otra vez veía como ella se desnudaba para él, solo para él. Un streptease privado en la casa del Uchiha. La vio gatear por el suelo con una mirada juguetona y apoyarse en sus rodillas, masajeando su excitación con una de sus manos.

El pelinegro gimió cuando notó los labios de ella en su erección. Succionándolo y acariciándolo con una lentitud tortuosa. Le desplegaba besos por toda su longitud y luego sus manos lo acariciaban, masturbándolo en lo que parecía ser una pequeña tortura. Los labios femeninos recorrían el estomago duro y los suaves abdominales. Lo mordió y soltó una pequeña risita. La inocencia de cada uno de sus gestos no dejaba de sorprenderle.

___Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology,  
Why don't you sit down on top of me  
Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology  
I need you right in front of me_

Se alegraba de no ir más a aquel bar. Ahora que ella ya no trabajaba de bailarina, no tenia por que ir. Se había sorprendido buscándola, preguntándole a las camareras por ella, recibiendo como única respuesta una negativa. No sabia donde trabajaba, le había perdido la pista, sin embargo, como cada noche, ella aparecía en la puerta de su casa y pasaba la noche con él.

Ahora que la tenia en su cama, durmiendo suavemente sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta de lo pronto que se había acostumbrado a tenerla en su vida. Lo mucho que le gustaba su olor y el tacto de su piel.

Estaba feliz de haber apartado toda aquella tecnología de ambos. Los cristales a trabes de los cuales la observaba o las habitaciones en las que tenia que entrar para verla actuar. Siempre separados por maquinas o muros.

* * *

_**NA:**__ ¡ÑAAAA! Espero no haber provocado muchas hemorragias nasales jajajaj. Cortito pero intenso... En fin, espero que les guste, que disfruten con la lectura y que dejen reviews! =3  
Cualquier queja o algo por el estilo, pueden hacerla. Se aceptan tomatazos o cualquier tipo de lanzamiento vegetal. Absténganse flores con macetas ¬¬' _

* * *

_· __**D**__ejen __**R**__eview ·_


End file.
